


Бумеранг. Поворот

by AlbatrosD_V



Series: Бумеранг [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, adult
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbatrosD_V/pseuds/AlbatrosD_V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если вы хотите, чтобы бумеранг к вам вернулся, запустите его под небольшим углом к вертикальной плоскости...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бумеранг. Поворот

**Author's Note:**

> лето 2012

_Пошлю милке письмецо_

_И мы начнём всё сызнова._

_©ГрОб (от Ю.Кима)_

 

 

Расположившись в кресле, летевшим над Атлантикой, Райкконен настроился во что бы то ни стало разобраться в драматических событиях фильма. Драматизма напустили изрядно, так, что деятельность персонажей представлялась лишённой даже вшивенькой логики. Хотя, фильм может быть и не причём, сегодня почему-то всякая мысль сбивалась на предстоящий уик-энд, как граммофонная иголка с заезженной пластинки. Честно говоря, он ждал Канады. Помимо гонки у него появился тайный интерес: он хотел подсмотреть за самим собой. Что скрывать, в начале года на тестах ему было самую малость любопытно издали краем глаза зацепить прежних знакомцев. Любопытство он удовлетворил, все оказались молодцами, пусть и малость потрёпанными, особенно после пятичасовых заездов. Единственная оценка, которая слегка выбилась из общего строя, была всё о той же, тянущейся много лет развинченности Алонсо. Весной Кими совсем не улыбалось её обмозговывать, он и забыл о ней с чистой совестью. Но после памятного разговора с женой некогда отсечённое за ненадобностью прошлое внезапно зашевелилось, мало того, затребовало еды. Оно уже сожрало воспоминания о первых осторожных шагах к сближению, нынче давилось мартовской идеей и уже озиралось, высматривая следующую жертву.

 

_\- Чего тебе не хватает?_

_Алонсо предсказуемо пожал плечами:_

_\- У меня всё есть._

_Но Райкконен, время от времени задававший этот вопрос, на этот раз попробовал пойти до конца. Дело происходило в самом начале его последнего сезона за красных, в затерянном крошечном домишке близ Мансанеды. Среди скал и снега Нандо бежать было некуда, да и Кими как раз чувствовал прилив спокойной, деловитой упёртости._

_\- Нет, правда. Карьера у тебя сложилась. Два титула. Сядешь на моё место – ещё пару заработаешь._

_\- Фантазируешь? - Алонсо беспокойно заёрзал. – Чего ты ко мне прицепился?_

_\- Да так, разобраться хочу, – Райкконен заложил руки за голову и воззрился в потолок. – Королева твоя в лицо тебя знает, за руку здоровается. Ты не скуп, хорош собой, если не куксишься. Впрочем, даже и в этом случае. Репортёры чаще всего засвечивают тебя именно в нужный момент. Чужие ущемлённые амбиции я в расчёт не беру – это рабочие моменты, как правило, потом они сходят на нет. Надеюсь, ты не паришься по этому поводу._

_\- Не паришься, - эхом повторил Фернандо и совсем сник. – Хватит._

_Но Кими, казалось, не замечал его окончательно испортившегося настроения._

_\- Девки тебя любят, бери – не хочу. При желании можешь жениться на любой принцессе, главное, знать, как охмурить. С мужиками сложнее, я надеюсь, - он подозрительно покосился._

_\- Дьявол, какой бред. Это что, шутка?_

_Но Кими, никак не отреагировав, продолжил:_

_\- Мы с тобою, по-моему, ладим._

_\- Ладим? Это ты называешь - ладим? – поразился Фернандо._

_\- А разве нет? – неприятно удивился Райкконен, поворачиваясь к нему всем корпусом. – По крайней мере, с тобой я трахаюсь чаще, чем с женой._

_\- Отвяжись!! – заорал Алонсо, вскакивая со стула. – Вечно всё к траху сведёшь! С собой разберись! - бормоча ругательства, он сбежал из комнаты. Кими откинул голову на спинку кресла и смежил веки. Через несколько минут скрипнула дверь._

_\- Я всё это говорю не для того, чтоб позлить тебя, - в ответ услышал обиженный хмык. – Поглазеть со стороны – многие обзавидуются. Мне же осточертело видеть перед собой загнанную неудовлетворённость. Правда интересно, чего тебе не хватает?_

_Тишина. Райкконен покосился на него. Алонсо в сотый раз пожал плечами._

_\- Иногда кажется, - вздохнул Кими, - иногда кажется, что ты намеренно выбрал себе некую недостижимую цель. Ну, вроде того, чтоб жить в какой-нибудь Южной Вертушке в виде разумной световой частицы, летать меж звёзд и быть быстрее всех._

_Фернандо засмеялся и покачал головой._

_\- Я обычный человек, и мне нужно самое обычное счастье, как у мамы с папой._

_\- Как у мамы с папой? Ну, у тебя есть Ракель, если это не то, женись на другой._

_\- Не в женитьбе дело. Да и на ком? Ну, вот ты женат. Ты счастлив с женой?_

_\- Конечно, - быстро ответил Кими._

_\- А какого дьявола ты тут делаешь?_

_\- С гор катаюсь, - он был недоволен тем, куда вырулил этот разговор. - И всё равно не понимаю, возможнос..._

 

Райкконен вздрогнул от женского визга. На экране всё ещё мельтешил фильм, сюжетные ходы которого так и остались тайной. Кими поправил наушник, выключил звук и мельком глянул на часы. Лететь ещё два часа.

Именно этот разговор, плюс последующее многодневное обдумывание его и привели к тому, что однажды он решил вывести Нандо за границы личной жизни и оставить его лишь в сфере гоночной. Соперник и точка.

Ни за что бы не ответил, какие конкретно слова или фразы не понравилось ему в той беседе. Злость на слово «ладим», аллюзии на семейную жизнь или привычка говорить загадками и отвечать вопросом на вопрос. По-видимому, тогда, в горах, его окончательно взбесило нежелание Нандо идти на контакт, когда явно вылезло наружу, что ни о каком доверии между ними не может быть и речи. К тому же со временем тенью нависла закавыка с контрактом. В общем, он всё закончил, испытал облегчение и ни разу об этом не пожалел. И вдруг нынче ему понадобилось доказать себе, что не жалеет до сих пор.

В Монреале он шёл мимо трейлеров, вдоль боксов, по трассе и везде искал знакомую фигуру. (Если хорошо знать объект наблюдения, соображать, что и когда подмечать, на что следует обращать внимание, а что можно отбросить за ненадобностью, то в короткий срок соберётся неплохая коллекция слов, ужимок, взмахов и поз, из которой можно извлечь некую информацию.) Завидев, пялился исподтишка, каждый раз отмечая насколько сильно изменился Алонсо. Он не был ни букой, ни бякой, как случалось прежде, старался быть приятным и улыбчивым, в разговоре не отводил глаз, не отворачивал лица, но казался при этом охренительно далёким. Ещё когда они встречались, мятежный и неприкаянный Фернандо дико раздражал, но он был живым. Сейчас, в те редкие минуты пребывания в уверенности, что его никто не видит, выражал смурную неустроенность и был совершенно и безоговорочно несчастен. Такое ощущение, что в его жизни осталась одна работа. Игры со страничками, кучей подписчиков и фанатов подтверждали это заключение. Каждодневные отчёты с фотографиями лишний раз доказывали, насколько плотно натянута плёнка между настоящим и тем строго дозированным, что выставляется напоказ, и кажущаяся хрупкость этой преграды – это приковывающий внимание маячок, который призван отвлекать от главного: источенных горечью глубин. Райкконен не пожалел о своём решении, но впервые допустил, что в прошлом он не остыл, не потерял интерес, а просто устал, ему, может быть, не достало терпения, поэтому он использовал самый распространённый способ устранения фактора тревоги. Впрочем, он никогда не предполагал, что всё так затянется, и, выставляя в ту пору Фернандо почти без объяснений, он в первую очередь преследовал собственное отрезвление.

Гонка закончилась, они разъехались. Райкконен плюнул на это дело, но вышла осечка. Одного плевка в этот раз оказалось мало. Думы об Алонсо преследовали и доводили до исступления. Ух, как он тогда костерил их обоих, и Йенни, и Фернандо.

А на европейском подиуме сошёл с ума. Нет, он не рассчитывал на возобновление и прочее, но почему-то стало необходимым знание, что Нандо не затаил обиду и не держит на него зла. Кими долго размышлял, как подступиться. В итоге за день смотался к себе домой, забрался на чердак, раскопал ящик со старыми ёлочными игрушками, нашёл нужную, запаковал. Следовало ловить подходящий случай, чтобы отдать, и он не преминул подвернуться. В воскресное утро Райкконен поднялся по ступенькам в красный трейлер, поздоровался с его обитателем, незаметно сунул коробочку в рюкзак, пока Алонсо искал истошно верещавшую трубку, и откланялся.

 

Фернандо с лёгким сердцем запер дверь. Наконец-то. Он выклянчил себе четыре дня. Четыре дня «без никого». Прошёлся по комнатам, свернул в кухню, проверил холодильник. Всё сделали, как он просил. Отключил всю связь и теперь никому не выцарапать его из дома до субботы.

С хорошо выдержанной страстью он предавался ничегонеделанию. Часами валялся на ковре, перебирал книжки с картинками, рвал на полосы журнальные страницы, слушал музыку, засыпал, где придётся, рассматривал доставленные подарки, переживал олимпийские велогонки и заплыв мужиков. Он позволил себе объесться мармеладом и все дни не чистить зубы и не принимать душ. Вот где был кайф! Немытый-нечёсаный, а никому и дела нет.

К концу этих крошечных личных каникул Фернандо решил разобрать валяющийся у кровати рюкзак. Вынимая и распутывая провода зарядников и наушников, он увидел какую-то незнакомую коробку. Сперва испугался: а ну как бомба. Напали же в тот раз на Дженсона. Но, не услышав киношного тиканья, рассудил, если что, уже давно рвануло бы и это просто очередной подарок. Не вполне обычным выглядело то, что коробку, очевидно собственноручно, упаковывал неумеха - обёртка прилеплена вкривь и вкось, уголки торчали, скрепки скособочились, - так он сам в детстве заворачивал подарки бабушке. Когда же Фернандо сорвал яркую шелестящую бумажку, он изумился ещё больше. Сам коробок был не первой свежести, изрядно потрёпан и явно немолод. Таких подарков он не получал никогда. Вновь завертелись смутные предположения о бомбе. Бомба, не бомба, но смахивало на крупную неприятность от тайного злопыхателя. А ну как жук какой? Резво отшвырнул от себя коробочку. Взвесил все pro и contra. Обернув руку полотенцем, осторожно приподнял крышку и увидел ворох мягкой бумаги, которой перекладывают всякие стекляшки. Всё-таки не рискуя совать руку внутрь, вытряхнул содержимое коробки на ковёр. Послышался мягкий стук, значит там что-то твёрдое. Приободрившись, Фернандо развернул бумагу и замер.

Лучше бы там была бомба – умер и всё, мелькнула первая мысль. Такой подлости от внешнего мира он не ожидал. Зажмурился и помотал головой, но подарок никуда не исчез. Среди изжёванной бумаги также бежала весёлая деревянная лошадка.

Воспоминание затопило яркими красками, шум базара заполонил уши, в нос ударили пряные сладкие запахи, смешанные со зловонием. Ковры под ногами, связки трав, пёстрые, нереальных цветов ткани, кальяны всевозможных форм и размеров, янтарные горы фиников, стены из золотых побрякушек, разномастные коты, стойкое марево специй. Сомнительными физиономиями, придирками и дурачествами они доводили продавцов до злобной вежливости.

_\- Так. Куда дальше? – Райкконен завертел головой. Они заплутали и вышли на какую-то крошечную площадь._

_\- Дьявол его знает._

_\- А говорил, будто всё здесь изучил._

_\- Ну, я гулял здесь с Ярно один раз._

_\- С кем?! Когда?_

_\- Давно, ты что, не помнишь? На фотографиях Ярно, Франк и я._

_\- А-а, - успокоился Райкконен. – Может, обратно на базар, а там как-нибудь вырулим?_

_\- Пойдём._

_Они вновь вернулись в лабиринт улочек. Внезапно Райкконен метнулся в затенённую, пахнущую кошками подворотню, увлекая его за собой. Сухая штукатурка под лопатками, шальной взгляд, обжигающее прикосновение._

_\- Ну-ка тихо, тут, наверное, за такие дела смертная казнь._

_Потом они нашли крошечный фонтанчик, сполоснули руки, умылись, обмениваясь лукавыми взглядами. Уже на подступах к базару встретили лавчонку. Из чёрного полуподвального проёма, к которому вели шесть искрошившихся ступенек, тянуло прохладой. Перекалённые солнцем, они свернули, не сговариваясь. Здесь он и увидел его. Высотой в 5-6 дюймов, медный, позеленевший от старости и сырости, дервиш застыл в страстном танце своей молитвы. Впрочем, не застыл, статуэтка подвижно крепилась к подставке и при определённом воздействии вращалась. Стоил страшно дорого, как полковра. У него не хватало наличных, о карточках он и не заикался, даже в переговоры с замшелым, одиноким старичком-хозяином вступать было без толку – завтра первые заезды и он обязан выступать в другом статусе. Просить кого-нибудь сходить тоже не вариант, так как он не сумел бы объяснить, как найти лавку, да и сам не рискнул бы отыскать её вторично. В общем, покупка не светила._

_Райкконен молча пялился на всё подряд и не замечал его терзаний. Сел на корточки перед корзинкой полной вырезанных из дерева зверушек. Долго перебирал и, наконец, поставил на стол маленькую неказистую лошадь._

_\- На осла похожа._

_\- Не, это арабский скакун._

_\- Понимаю, - закивал, - форца Феррари и всё такое._

_\- Какая забавная._

_\- Кими, мне жаль тебя разочаровывать, но я просто обязан сказать тебе, у неё нет зубов._

_\- Это маленькая лошадь…_

_\- Скакун._

_\- …да, скакун. Маленький скакун. Лялька. У него меняются зубы. Молочные выпали, а постоянные ещё не выросли._

_\- Ну, если ты так рассуждаешь, - протянул скептически._

_\- Да, мой дорогой ценитель прекрасного, она мне нравится, и я беру её. Заверните и этого железного дровосека в юбке._

_Выйдя на улицу, он долго не мог найти слов, которые смогли бы выразить всю гамму его благодарности. Но запасливый Кими, сунув лошадь в карман, быстро решил и эту проблему._

_\- Не спеши благодарить. Вот доберёмся до номера, там всё скажешь и сделаешь, - и, похабно ухмыльнувшись, языком изнутри потыкал в щёку…_

Это был особенный день, один на миллион. В ту пору он ещё надеялся, что их будет миллион и один, но бдительный пофигист Райкконен с набором собственнических крючков и он, беспечно-рассеянный, мечтающий об уникальности, плохо притирались друг к дружке. Было обидно за те встречи, когда они, вместо того, чтобы хорошенько потрахаться и всласть поболтать обо всякой чепухе, ругались (бывало и с тумаками) львиную долю того времени, что с таким трудом наскребали, отрываясь от работы и семьи. Когда же они взглядывали на часы и их бросало друг к другу, срок уже почти заканчивался, они разлетались, умирая от чувства вины и неудовлетворённости, чтобы в следующий раз опять начать всё сначала.

Он так дёргался, стремясь не разозлить Кими и при этом не треснуть надвое, что, теряя равновесие, прикидывал оборвать эту изнуряющую связь. Отстрадал бы с полгода, там, глядишь, и веселее бы пошло. Но он так и не решился – боялся, что разрыв таки состоится.

Впрочем, он и состоялся, простой, даже будничный. Однажды Райкконен, взлохмаченный, полураздетый, открыл двери и тут же на пороге объявил, мол, всё, Алонсо, больше не утруждайся, ничего не будет, я перегорел. И тихо закрыл дверь перед носом. Фернандо до сих пор гордился тем, что выдержал путь до своих комнат и аккуратно запер дверь. Первую и единственную вспышку мучительного бешенства нечаянно принял на себя абажур настенной лампы. Битый час отставленный любовник собирал мельчайшие осколки, методично, почти механически, радуясь тому, как в противовес расколу что-то туго сворачивается в нём и застывает, твёрдое, спаянное.

 

С невнятным воплем он бросился на безобидную лошадку и хватил ею о стену. Она отскочила ему по макушке. В неистовой ярости, крича что-то неразборчивое, через слово поминая дьявола, Алонсо метал игрушку во все стены. Когда в очередной раз фигурка прилетела к его ногам, и он заметил её издевательскую беззубую ухмылку, в голове осталось одно намерение: уничтожить. Фернандо топнул, попытавшись раздавить её пяткой. От боли что-то помутилось в нём, он цапнул злосчастный подарок и понёсся в гараж. Отыскал самый большой молоток. Ударил, расколов лошадь вдоль живота. Бил, пока не превратил в щепки. Уронил молоток на верстак. Собрал дрожащими руками раздавленные кусочки. Сполз на пол, оплакивая безвинную игрушку.

Опустошённый, вернулся в спальню, набрал знакомый номер.

\- Привет, не спишь?

\- Нет ещё. Чего хотел?

\- Помнишь, когда-то давно я привозил такого большого металлического дервиша, мужика в платье, крутился ещё.

\- Да помню я, помню.

\- Где он?

\- У меня, - удивлённо, – ты же мне его подарил. Забыл что ли? Я его с собой и забрала, когда уезжала.

\- Д-да? Ну, хорошо.

\- А ты чего его вспомнил? Отобрать хочешь? Не отдам, так и знай! У меня тут многие на него облизываются, я даже подумываю, а не показывать ли его за деньги. Такая шикарная вещь! – в трубке послышался звонкий смех. Алонсо закрыл глаза.

\- Нет, всё правильно, пусть у тебя будет. Но если он тебе разонравится, отдай его мне, не продавай никому. Или я у тебя куплю.

\- Куплю… странный ты какой-то, что ж я тебе твой подарок продавать буду?

\- Да нет, главное, чтобы он тебе нравился.

\- Фернандо…

\- Спокойной ночи.

 

Райкконен ни хрена не понимал. Коробку сунул? Сунул. Обознаться не мог? Не мог. За месяц хоть раз Алонсо перетряхивал рюкзак? Перетряхивал. Так какого чёрта ничего не происходит? Где, блядь, реакция? Нандо приветливо улыбается, как ни в чём не бывало, так же, как и три месяца назад, и четыре. Кими весьма рассчитывал на крупную ругань или хотя бы на мелкий разговорчик. В условиях ближнего боя ему было бы легче прояснить ситуацию. А так и придраться не к чему. Или Нандо также ни хрена не понял? Или обиделся, но виду не подаёт? Вопросы множились, ответы мог дать разве что Нандо. Райкконен долго договаривался сам с собой, без конца перебирая все «за» и «против». В итоге, сочтя справедливым свалить часть своих мучений на Алонсо, он без труда разыскал его. Постучался. Недовольный Фернандо, которому настойчиво мешали слушать музыку, распахнул дверь и тут же захлопнул её. Но Райкконен успел сунуться. Алонсо перестал давить его дверью и впустил, разозлившись на себя за страусиное поведение. Райкконен же, казалось, не обратил на это внимания.

\- Здорово. Ты посылку получил?

\- А! Так это всё-таки твоих рук дело? – агрессивно начал Алонсо. – Учти, я её нечаянно уронил, и она рассыпалась в опилки, так что не рассчитывай на возвращение.

\- Ну… ну, ладно.

\- Я не понимаю, какого дьявола ты её _мне_ прислал? – с холодным бешенством продолжил Нандо.

\- Подожди. Ты ту крутилку в юбке разыскал?

Алонсо, только-только разогнавшись, остановился на полном скаку.

\- Ну, - оторопело моргнул он.

\- Вспомнил, значит, - удовлетворённо потёр руки Кими.

\- И?

\- ...

\- Ты за каким дьяволом пришёл? – рявкнул Алонсо. Райкконен пожал плечами.

\- Сам не знаю.

\- Вот когда узнаешь, обстоятельно расскажешь. А сейчас проваливай, – он царственным жестом указал на дверь и, уверенный, что его не ослушаются, шагнул к столу. Отрешённо открыл телефонный справочник и углубился в изучение. Но Райкконен остался. Прошёлся по комнате, отмечая незаправленную кровать, разбросанные по стульям и креслам вещи, тихий шорох кондиционера, поникшие цветы. Он немного растерялся от столь недружелюбного приёма, поскольку Нандо все эти месяцы был крайне ровен и спокоен. К тому же его порядком огорошило слово «обстоятельно». Что говорить? Да ещё обстоятельно. Если появился, значит, захотел, значит что-то нужно. Что нужно? Он сделал то, зачем прибыл сюда: выяснил, что Нандо злится на него. Злится из-за игрушки. Злится сегодня так же, как и Кими бесился этим летом под лавиной памяти, так что в этом смысле он чувствовал себя отмщённым. Уходить не хотелось. Кими уже некоторое время созерцал загривок Алонсо, там, где виднелся этот дурацкий рисунок и внезапно вычленил из вихря сомнений и вопросов одну, чёткую мысль. Движимый ею, он остановился за спиной бывшего любовника. Чуть повременил и, придвинувшись вплотную, опёрся рукой о крышку стола.

У Фернандо упало сердце, сбивая по пути желудок: подобной молчаливой бесцеремонности он не предвидел. Пока концентрировал в себе гнев, взор неожиданно наткнулся на побелевшие от напряжения пальцы с неровными, будто вдавленными ногтями; забыв обо всём, он бездумно рассматривал алую ранку от сорванного заусенца, потом осторожно погладил её подушечкой большого пальца. Райкконен шумно выдохнул ему в шею. Самые слабенькие волоски встали дыбом, стайки мурашек атаковали тело и схлынули, остывая на щеках. Кими зарылся носом в вихры на затылке, обдавая жаром. А вот это удар ниже пояса. Встревожившись, Фернандо повернулся. Они уставились друг на друга как кошка с котом, ещё не решившие, драться или отдаться.

С безмолвным стоном Райкконен съехал вниз по Алонсо и уткнулся ему в пах. Со стороны казалось, что оба замерли. Но Райкконен знал, чувствовал, как ему в лицо тычется, пихается горячее, острое, невероятно хрупкое. Он запрокинул голову, прошивая взглядом; руки меж тем проворно расправились с ремнём и теперь вырывали пуговицы из душных джинсовых петель. Эта канитель длилась целую вечность! Фернандо не выдержал и всхлипнул. Сам же испугался показавшегося оглушительным звука и прижал обе ладони ко рту. Словно сквозь мутную пелену он видел, как Кими сосредоточенно следит за его подёргивающимся членом и слизывает капли с налитой, высунувшейся из шкурки головки, и вот уже берётся за него всерьёз. Фернандо зажмурился, вдыхая через рот. Он впился пальцами себе в виски, понукая расслабиться, потерпеть хоть самую малость, но он не мог, просто не мог. Его вдруг повело вперёд, он склонился, обхватил светлый, мягко стриженый затылок, прижал к себе, умоляя принять всего без остатка.

Ноги не держали, Райкконен мокро сопел ему в живот и было дьявольски хорошо. Целую минуту. Потом включилась голова, и Фернандо вмиг застыдился своей  нетерпеливости. Он резко выпрямился, голову обнесло. Но Райкконен вскочил, поймал за плечо, шаря по его лицу тёмным, жадным взглядом, поволок к кровати. Фернандо путался в спущенных штанах, спотыкался, семенил, норовил грохнуться на каждом шагу. Хотел запротестовать, но тут же полетел в разворошенную постель. Райкконен завалил его подушками, задёрнул простынь, сам же принялся лихорадочно сдирать с себя одежду. Фернандо, оглушённый, ослеплённый, невесть с чего решивший, что его опять бросили, барахтался, погребённый под горой постельного белья, и ругался на чём свет стоит. Но тут же затих, почувствовав, как с него сковырнули ботинки, сорвали штаны, бельё. Подушки слетели, и он увидел взбудораженного Кими, дурманящий взор которого уверял, что не просто хочет, а будет добиваться до конца, невзирая на возражения. Нандо же и в голову не пришло прекословить. Он сам потянулся за поцелуем, обнял, притиснул что есть силы, изнеможенно выгнулся, потираясь. Горячая тяжесть вдавила его в постель, от сильного запаха тела на секунду показалось, что не было пустоты этих лет, исчезла холодная зимняя определённость. Лопались некогда тщательно запечатанные лакуны памяти, тёплым потоком заливали иссушенное, выхолощенное сердце. Но вымуштрованный разум не дремал. Фернандо запаниковал.

\- Подожди… погоди же, - он вдавил ладонь в горло Райкконену, вынуждая того сесть, - у меня нет… нет…

\- Этого? – Кими разжал кулак и на живот Нандо шлёпнулись туго запаянный золотистый конвертик и совсем новенький маленький тюбик.

\- Давно готовился? – прищурился Нандо.

\- Хрен знает, - досадливо дёрнул плечом Кими, вновь склоняясь над ним и увлекая в сладостный угар.

 

Под утро Фернандо услышал, как кто-то зовёт его, толкает. Но сил на то, чтобы проснуться, не находилось. Он невольно отметил невнятную суету, как кто-то пару раз стремительно пробегает по постели, ворошит простыни. Постепенно до Нандо дошло, что это Кими. Одно осознание этого имени заставило его истомлено, сыто потянуться. Все звуки разом смолкли, потом послышалось сдавленное ругательство, и процесс поиска носков продолжился. Его опять затормошили.

\- Нандо, проснись. Нандо, слышишь меня?

\- Угу.

\- Мне пора. Я не знаю, когда мы увидимся вот так, у меня дел по горло. Дай мне свой номер... Слышишь?!

Его звонко шлёпнули по заднице, и Нандо недовольно просипел:

\- Чего?

\- Номер, говорю, свой дай!

\- Там, - Нандо слабо шевельнул рукой, сон вырубал его на ходу, - в штанах.

Чертыхаясь, Кими выловил трубку, выявил номер, заколотил его к себе, что-то черкнул на бумажке. Ещё с полминуты постоял над кроватью, засунув сжатые кулаки в карманы, пока не почувствовал во рту привкус крови от прикушенной губы. Опрометью бросился из номера. Пронёсся к лестнице, взлетел наверх, по чердаку, минуя зарешёченные огромные блоки лифтовых тросов, промчался в соседний подъезд, оказался на служебной лестнице, через окно выпрыгнул на пожарную ступеньку и оттуда приземлился на асфальт. Через кусты пробрался на стоянку, сел в неприметный автомобильчик и порулил к себе.

 

Спустя несколько часов окончательно проснулся Фернандо. Одурело тряс головой, приходя в себя, равнодушно осматривал учинённый кавардак. Почёсываясь, поплёлся в ванную. По пути набрёл на валяющуюся на полу бумажку, ступнёй перевернул её и машинально прочитал строчку цифр и подпись «мой». Лишь под струями горячей воды, смывающими нервозность и безумства вчерашнего вечера, сообразил, что цифры, должно быть, это номер телефона. Фернандо зевнул. Перенасыщенный Райкконеным, он безучастно принял эту информацию. Слоняясь по комнате, тщился навести некое подобие порядка. Заказал завтрак. Допивая сок, он услышал, как булькнул телефон. На экране высветилось «Вам пришло сообщение от абонента «Мой номер».

 

Конец.


End file.
